Understanding the Non-Understandable
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: Santana is new to McKinley and in the moment she notices a lone girl that she simply doesn't understand known by the name of Dani her future took a complete turn without her even noticing it. Mysterious! Dani Quinntana friendship some Brittana Dantana! Endgame
1. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hello everyone **** Here's my first ever Dantana fic. I've been planning on writing this one for a while and it's an extremely personal story to me so I wanted to take my time and plan it out alright so I didn't screw this fic up. I hope I did a good job with it…**

**There will be Quinntana friendship, Brittana relationship (don't worry much about this) and obviously, Dantana… Also, Dani is a brunette in here.**

**I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

My day had started terrible as all my school days start, and why? Because as soon as I look at my alarm clock I see _"6:00am"_ written on it, no day where I have to wake up that early will be a good day for me.

Today would be my first day of school at McKinley High in Ohio, my parents and I lived in Miami my entire life but my dad recently was offered the Chief of Surgery position in Lima's Central Hospital and according to him, he couldn't let that opportunity slip from between his fingertips. I get it, really! I do, it's a really important advance in someone's career and if we stayed in Miami only God knows when he would be promoted to Chief of Surgery, this things can't really be predicted and that's why it came as a surprise to us when that positioned was offered to him, but after a long minute of thinking about it my dad took the job, yeah, he didn't really ask me or my mom what we thought about it but lucky for him, my mom was okay with it since her parents live here in Ohio as well and I guess I was okay too, sure, it was kind of sad to leave everything I knew behind but to be honest the only thing that could make me get mad at my dad for making me leave Miami were my friends, the ones I did not have, I guess it came with the position of head cheerleader, you have tons of friends and at the same time having no friends at all.

_-"Santanita! Your breakfast is ready"_ – I hear my mom shout from downstairs.

I love my mom to pieces and I really love that she has been trying to make an effort to be more in my life since we moved here, she thinks that I've been more affected by us moving out than I really was, I'm honestly okay with it but in her overprotective and overthinking head of hers she thinks that I'm all alone and need her to be more present in my life, I guess that she was so focused on being there for me that she forgot to pay attention to everything that happened since we moved here, she hasn't even noticed that I have been hanging around with one of our neighbors daughter.

It happened 3 weeks ago, we had just settled in and she offered to help us out. My mom was charmed from the very first minute that Brittany opened her mouth to ask if we needed help, in normal circumstances she would already be throwing Brittany at me but she didn't even think about that, which is a good thing, that would have been an awkward first meeting .

Brittany had offered to show me around the city and so we did and I must say, I really like her, she's funny, beautiful, really quirky and just fun to be around. We had become fast friends which is weird since I never really had a friend. We decided that she would also show me around the school and since we live close to each other we would go together to school and she would convince the cheerleading coach to put me on the cheerleading squad with her without trying out, I doubted that that would happen but she reassured me that she would accept me right away since my old school was the Cheerios biggest rival at Nationals in the past 3 years, they had won the championship but Brittany told me that Coach Sylvester would always freak out after she watched us perform and if I was the head Cheerleader that would immediately catch her attention.

_-"I'm here"_ – I say as I descend the staircase and turn the corner to the kitchen _– "I don't have time to seat down and eat. Brittany is going to introduce me to the Cheerleading coach before practice so we need to be there before 7am"_ – I take the French toast and give her a kiss on the cheek while heading out quickly.

_-"Oh… Okay. Which time do you get home?" _

_-"Around 5pm, I think. Bye"_ – I hear a buffed _"bye" _as I close the door.

As I turn around from closing the door I see Brittany crossing the street waving excitedly.

_-"Are you ready to go?"_ – I ask as I step closer to her.

_-"Yes! This is going to be so much fun"_ – I just give a chuckle because of cute she was being with the little excited jumps.

_-"Okay. Let's go then"_ – We step into my car and the drive to school was surprisingly making me excited to go to school if my dad were to see me right now he would definitely think I was sick.

Soon enough we are stepping into the halls of McKinley and the school is empty, no one had arrived yet, or probably they had, they would just be somewhere else. We make our way to Coach Sylvester's office and I start to get a little bit nervous even though I'm not the type of person to get nervous. Two knocks on the door and we hear a woman's voice on the other side.

_-"This better be good. Come in!"_

We step inside and a red chair swirls to face us and a blonde woman with short hair and glasses is holding what I could assume was the Newspaper.

_-"Brittany… Who's Boobs McGee over there?" –_ I was a little taken aback but I had heard crazy things about this woman, her reputation followed her everywhere, I guess I just wasn't expecting for the insults to be directed towards me.

_-"Coach Sue, this is Santana Lopez. She wants to be on the team."_

_-"Of course she does. We may have an opening next year, try out then will ya? Those sandbags can be of use for safety protocols in the future"_

Was this woman for real?

_-"I don't know what the hell is wr-"_ – I just feel one hand on my shoulder and I take it as a sign to shut up.

_-"She was the Head Cheerleader of the Miami Dolphins in this past 3 years"_

_-"Say what? You may excuse me, I was too focused on the two ostrich eggs that she is smuggling in her bra."_

_-"I know right? It's hard not to look"_ – Is this happening right now? I hit Brittany's arm to see is she stops staring at my boobs, I know how good they are but there's no need to be ogling them.

_-"Hey. Snap out of it"_

_-"Sorry… So yeah."_ – Brittany is now back to focusing on Sue Sylvester. –_"She was the captain of the Miami Dolphins"_

The coach only stares at me up and down for an entire minute, kind of making me uncomfortable.

_-"Give her the uniform and fill her in on how things work around here. I expect you two to be in practice in 15 minutes"_

Brittany just held on to my arm and led me to the locker rooms.

On our way there she filled me in on things. I have to wear the uniform every day at school, ponytail is a must, we have practice every morning at 7:15 till 8am so we have time to take a shower and go to class, then at the end of class we have 2 more hours of practice, this happened on normal day, if we were in competition season then we'd have to be in school at 6:15 am and practice an extra hour at the end of the day.

I couldn't say I was surprised, back in Miami our cheerleading schedules were pretty crazy too but the Cheerios took it a little over board, I guess that's the difference between first and second place.

_-"Here's your uniforms"_ – Brittany hands me 3 red, white and black uniforms and one jacket, I guess I'll have to adjust to this new colors, red does suit me best than blue though.

I start changing and other girls already dressed in the uniform come in, one blonde cheerleader comes in my direction and I could almost feel the ice cold coming from her.

_-"Hey B. Who's this?"_

_-"Hey Q"_ – Brittany says while hugging the beautiful girl beside her – _"Quinn this is Santana, Santana this is Quinn"_

_-"Pleasure to meet you"_ – she says still with a hard glare.

_-"I bet it is"_

_-"I'm Quinn Fabray the head Cheerleader. If you have any questions you come to me, if you need to talk to coach Sue, you come to me, if you screw up, I come to you hard… Get it?"_

_-"Calm your tits Ice Queen, I'm not going to screw it up"_ – I guess bitchiness runs in this cheerleading squad… awesome, I'll fit right in.

She just stares at me like she is figuring out what to do or say, then she looks at Brittany and back at me.

_-"Practice is about to start. Are you ready?"_

_-"Sure am"_

We made our way to the field and at this time we were all by ourselves, the Football team wasn't practicing with us.

We started with a 15 minute run around the football field and some stretching afterwards, nothing really important, what kind of scared me was how strict coach Sue was, I noticed that more during the practice of the routine that we were only now learning. One girl just adjusted her shoulder when she was on the bottom of the pyramid and Sue kicked her out of the Cheerios, seeing this I knew that I couldn't mess up or I would be cut and even though I play it cool I know that I need to be a Cheerleader to be on the Top of the social ladder along with being a bitch to the losers, being the Head Cheerleader would be the ideal but I know that it will have to be a slow climb to the top, maybe next year meanwhile I just need to keep it cool.

The practice comes to an ending and all of us reach for the water bottles but one thing catches my eye or better yet, someone. A brunette girl was on top of the bleachers but she wasn't facing the field so I couldn't really see her face that well, I had only a side view of her, she had her hair tied up in a messy bun and glasses, while wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans and the last thing I notice is that she is reading a book. I had no idea what to make of the girl, she looked badass and at the same time she looked like a nerd, I didn't know that those two could coexist in one person.

I look at Quinn who was just beside me and I point to the girl on the top of the bleachers.

_-"What's her deal?"_ – Quinn gives me a confused look but then looks to the girl and sees who I'm referring to.

_-"That's Dani Harper. No one really knows her, she is the loner type. Well, at least now. She had a best friend two years ago and they were always hanging around together, at the beginning we all thought they were dating but that was until we found out that he was gay. The guy, well, let's just say that the Football team found some interest in him and after he graduated two years ago no one heard from him ever again, I guess he wanted to stay away from Lima for good but since he graduated she is always alone and doesn't show any interest in hanging around with anyone, we just see her here on the bleachers all the time, before classes, between classes, lunch and most of the times after classes as well, she just comes here and starts reading god knows what." _

_-"So… She's a loser? What do we do to her?"_ – I knew how this things worked, sometimes we needed to make some of the losers go through a hard time to keep up the appearances.

_-"Nothing… She's off limits. No one messes with that girl" _– Well, this was weird.

-"Why?"

_-"She doesn't fit the criteria I guess. Sure, she is all alone and she likes books and stuff like that but don't underestimate her, that girl can hold her own. She is not alone because she can't find friends, actually many people have tried but she just shuts them down, not rudely, she just doesn't make a conversation with anyone, she just answers whatever the person asks and sometimes helps someone out during class but other than that she doesn't interact with anyone, she chooses to be alone and she is not afraid to talk back. When her best friend was still here she was his rock, she protected him I guess and at that time she was only a freshman and everyone knew that while Elliot was with her we couldn't mess with him, we always waited for him to be alone"_

_-"I don't get her"_

_-"Join the club… I don't think anyone does"_

I really couldn't understand her, what girl chose to be alone? And she must be the first nerd to ever fight back and actually have a badass reputation at a school; I think that that was unheard of.

_-"San! You coming?"_ – I hear Brittany calling me out and at that time the girl looks at me and _wow_, that was the first thought that crossed my mind, she was… beautiful.

_-"Y-yeah"_ – I go with Brittany but still stealing some glances at the girl's direction but by then she was already focused on her book.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Here's the first chapter. What did you all think? This was just an introduction so nothing much happened yet but patience brings the best satisfaction so be patient with me **

**Tell me what you think. Hit that Follow/Favorite/Review button, I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**Till next chapter and hopefully sooner 3**

**Liliana C. aka Gleek4Snix**


	2. Faith?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, here's chapter 2. I must say that this was a record for me, I was never so fast at updating a fic so YAY ME!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one as well, the response to last chapter was INCREDIBLE! Thank you all so much, I love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Faith?**

My first day of school had been going on smoothly, boring but smooth.

I had Math, Spanish and History during the morning; everyone already knew each other so I was the only one who had to present myself to the class which sucked and in the rest of the classes we just did an introduction to what we were going to study this year.

Unfortunately, Brittany didn't have any classes with me today and it only made it harder to fit in the class room but I made sure that everyone knew that they couldn't mess with me and show who the new HBIC in school was, it worked brilliantly as I kicked one of the nerds out from one of the back seats. Rachel something, I think that was her name, I'm just going to go with Hobbit, yeah, that's much easier to remember.

While in class I did make my time useful and started doing some research about the Hobbit I had kicked out from my seat, I now knew that besides her big nose she also had a big mouth, the girl didn't shut up, sometimes I just wanted to put a sock in her mouth but I was a good girl and kept my actions in restraint, she is also in Glee Club aka the Geek Club and she's the Captain, I guess that that suits her just perfectly, she put that big mouth of hers to good use but besides all the bad things I guess I'm entitled to say something good, she does seem smart and pretty in an unusual way. I'm going to stop myself there, I can't go soft on her, and she was a target. I had confirmed it with Quinn after class and apparently she was a big target.

It was now lunch time and Brittany led me to the Cheerleaders table, so cliché but that's how high school works and even more here at McKinley, back in Miami it was cliché, the jocks and the nerds were treated as royal and scum respectively but Lima, Ohio took it to another level.

The Cheerios weren't that bad actually, obviously I knew that they were all snakes but they hid it well at least, everyone would be kissing Quinn's ass, the only ones who refrained from that were Brittany and I.

Brittany didn't do it because from what I gathered she is Quinn's best friend and I didn't do it because I'm used to people doing that to me, no way in hell am I going to start doing it to other people and Quinn looked okay with it, we aren't besties, not even a little bit but we understand each other, that's what I'd say, that can either be a good thing or the worst thing. We can grow to like each other but by understanding each other we also know how to destroy each other, from my part, I'm not interested In bringing her down even though I know it would only take me a week or so to destroy her reputation, I just hope that she is on the same page as me because if she isn't, I don't have any other choice but for now we are good.

We are all in the middle of our lunch when the Hobbit walks our way and I see Quinn already murmuring with Stephanie and I can see that she is smirking.

As the small girls passes by her Stephanie's hand finds the bottom of Rachel's tray and pushes it up. Rachel is now covered in food and one shaken expression written on her face, as everyone, including me, starts laughing I see a few tears gathering up in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall, she just puts her empty tray on our table and adjusts her skirt, taking one deep breath she looks at Stephanie and at Quinn and then lastly at me, I can see her broken expression and I don't know how she is holding those tears up, I just know that when she looked at me I never felt so bad even though I didn't do anything, my laughing died down and a frown took its place in my face. She diverts her eyes from me and she just walks with her head held high till she reaches the door and that's when I see her head fall and her breaking into tears as she runs as to what I suppose is the washroom.

I feel like going after her but I feel Quinn's intense gaze on me and I know that she's testing me, and cowardly I just go back to eating like nothing had happened.

I knew that I shouldn't have gave in to social pressure but I didn't know what would happen to me if I went after her, this is just my first day here, if it was in my old school I could have done whatever I wanted because my status wouldn't change but not in here, Quinn is the Queen Bee and I knew that if I did something that she didn't want me to do she would make me pay one way or another. I will not be kissing her ass but I know that I shouldn't go against her.

As soon as I finished eating I knew this was the opportunity I had to leave and check on Rachel. I don't even know why I was caring for her, I barely know the girl and my behavior towards her this morning would indicate that I don't give two shits about her but the matter of facts is that I somehow do. One thing is to impose authority towards someone and throw some insults here and there but another completely different is humiliating someone in front of the entire school.

_-"I have to go now. See you guys at practice"_ – I say as I clean my lips and stand up.

_-"Where are you going? Class only starts in 45 minutes" _– Quinn enquires clearly sensing something wasn't right.

_-"I just have to go to the Principal's Office… Being my first day and all" _– That threw her doubts away and she just nods.

_-"Oh… Okay. See you at practice then"_

I leave the Cafeteria hoping to find Rachel, she's probably still in a washroom cleaning herself up, it was only 10 minutes ago that that happened.

As I find the closest bathroom I enter it without even thinking twice and my eyes almost fall from my face.

Dani and Rachel were extremely close and Dani was taking Rachel's sweater off, I didn't know what to make of the situation.

I thought that Dani was a loner. I thought that she didn't talk to anyone. If she doesn't talk to anyone how the hell is she undressing another girl, don't you have to talk with a girl first to be able to do that? Or have I been doing it all wrong for the past 3 years?

I let the door close and as the sound of the door closing echoes through the bathroom two shocked faces turn to me, their eyes were bulging and they both stepped away from each other instantly, only Dani had Rachel's sweater in between her hands. Rachel suddenly realizes that she is just in a bra and skirt and quickly takes the sweater from Dani's hands and covers herself with it putting it in front of her chest area, now, both looking red as a tomato, I see Dani trying to form anything to say and Rachel still just looks stunned.

Me, having had a little time to compose myself just think of the less awkward way to get out of this, well, at least the less awkward way for me.

_-"Wanky!" _– I say with a laugh.

_-"S-Santana… This is not what it looks like" _– Rachel tries to explain.

_-"Of course it isn't" _– It was actually kind of funny now that I was over the shock.

_-"I was just helping her out"_ – Dani decides to speak with a new tone of confidence that wasn't there seconds ago.

_-"I'm sure you were… I quite like those types of helping"_ – A smirk comes across my face instantly as soon as that leaves my mouth.

_-"Who the hell is she?"_ – Dani now turns to Rachel asking.

_-"She's a new Cheerio…"_

_-"Santana Lo…" _– I go to introduce myself but I don't have the chance to as Dani steps closer to me.

_-"So, you were there when this happened?" –_ She pointed at Rachel.

_-"Yeah? So? I came here to talk to you actually, Hobbit"_

_-"You listen and you listen closely. Her name is not "Hobbit", her name is Rachel so call her by her name, Santana whatever your last name is. You and your friends stay away from her, do you hear me?"_ – It was like fire was in her eyes, she was angry, I could say that much.

_-"Hold up, hold up… I didn't do that?"_ – I point at the smaller girl.

_-"Were you there?"_ – I simply nod – _"Did you help her? Did you stand up for her?"_ – I look away, I knew that I should have done it but I didn't.

_-"Look… I was here to apologize okay? I should have said something back there but I couldn't" _– She just scoffs and steps a little away.

_-"Oh, you could've. Anyone could but you are all just a bunch of cowards who obey to everything Fabray says"_ – I stay quiet for a while and just direct myself to Rachel.

_-"Anyway, I'm sorry okay and I'm out of here. You guys can continue doing whatever freaky thing you were about to do"_ – and with that I close the door behind me and go pick some books at my new locker and go to the Principal's Office.

I did use it as an excuse but I did actually have to go there pick up some forms that my mom had to sign and it would fill in the time gap I had till next class, English Literature, last class of the day till I had to go to Cheerios practice once again.

Principal Figgins was a rather odd man, a million jokes popped into my head once I heard him talking but I stopped myself from getting detention on my first day, once I get out from his office I check the time and I see that I was already 5 minutes late and I run up to my classroom, thankfully I already had wandered around in the morning and I already knew where it was.

I knock on the door and open it asking for permission to get in.

_-"You must be Miss Santana Lopez, correct?"_ – A man in his 40's with black and grey hair asks me.

_-"Yes. I'm sorry for my delay, I was in the Principal's office"_ – I point to all the paperwork in my hands.

_-"Okay… Just take a sit then. I'm Mr. Goodwin" –_ Nodding I look around for a seat and every seat is taken except one.

With a sigh I go take the only free seat.

_-"Had time for everything?"_ – I say jokingly.

Dani just looks ahead completely ignoring me.

_-"Ignoring me hum?"_

_-"Trying to at least…"_ – She says dismissingly.

_-"You are doing a sucky job, let me say" _– The rest of the class was spent in silence till Mr. Goodwin starts talking about a group project.

_-"Your job is to read a book of your choice and write an essay comparing a character to your partner." _

At this time I was looking around trying to figure out who I should work with, I knew who I wanted to work with, the one girl that I couldn't figure out but I doubt that she wanted to work with me. I do have a tendency to go for what's harder for me, especially in this case, we have an essay about getting to know someone and I want to work with the one person that no one knows anything about.

_-"As this is a work to know someone I will not let you choose your partner because that would be way too easy, so we'll choose by faith. I already put all of your names in this hat"-_ He says as he points to the hat behind him – _"and you'll stay with the person that you'll get. So, let's start" _– he starts taking paper after paper and paring them in two, I zone off for most of the time – _"…Your partner is Santana"_

I start looking around trying to figure out who I'm going to be paired up with but no one is showing signs of them being my partner, so I just turn to the one who is closest to me.

_-"Dani… Did you hear who I was paired up with?"_ – She was looking to the teacher with a bored look suddenly looks at me and frown is upon her face.

_-"How do you know my name?"_

_-"What does it matter? I just do… Do you know who I'm going to be with?"_ – I was not going to confess that I had been asking about her that would be way too embarrassing.

_-"You're staying with me"_

After that, everything just went by fast. The rest of the class and Cheerios practice, as I was already expecting Dani was on the bleachers reading her book during the practice, it seemed like wherever I go or anything that happened would lead me somehow to her. The first practice in the morning, the Rachel incident, having the same class and then being paired up together and now, her, being here again.

It only made the job of forgetting her harder, the thought of her with Rachel was still glued to my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had no idea what to make of the situation but even that didn't stop me from thinking it was freaking hot, I mean, Rachel was a loser but she had a hot body but seeing Dani taking her shirt off was what did the trick for me.

Dani was unexpected and a mystery, someone that makes me interested in finding out more and more about and I usually never care about the details, the only details I want to know are the ones I can use against somebody but with her I simply want to know her more.

_-"You didn't tell me that the Hobbit and Dani were friends"_ – I say to Quinn as if it wasn't anything important.

_-"They aren't… Where did you get that from?"_

_-"Nothing…" _

Quinn just lets it go and continues with her stretching.

I guess, I would just have to find out for myself what was going on between those two by myself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 2 is over. What did you all think? Please let me know by clicking on that review button, all of the support I've been getting for this fic was what made me upload it so fast, all the favs/follows/reviews really amazed me, thank you.**

**Do you have any suggestions? What do you want to see happening? I already have some ideas in my head but I can try to throw in some of yours as well, so just let me know, either by review or by PM.**

**Till next chapter and hopefully sooner.**

**Liliana C. aka Gleek4Snix**


	3. Gift Of A Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, this one took me a little longer to upload I know but considering that I haven't had my computer for more than half of the week, reasons to which I'm too embarrassed to speak of, I guess I did farely well in uploading this in less than a week.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the 2 previous ones and we get to see a more vulnerable side to Dani, YAY or NAY, it depends on how you see this chapter xp It can go either way.**

**I used a song in this chapter, it's "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato, you can listen to it here /watch?v=sQ28LLowPKg it is a beautiful song, so check it out, maybe put it on when that part of the fic comes up **

**So, here's chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it and by the way, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favs, you guys are awesome and the support I've been getting is unbelievable.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Gift Of A Friend**

My second day of school was rather interesting, once I got to school.

Brittany and I came to school together once again but we had to part ways once the bell rang, I was going to have Visual Arts and I think she was going to have American History, we still hadn't crossed our schedules to see if we had any classes together at all, something to have in mind later when I'm with her again.

Visual Arts had always been a secret passion of mine, from dancing, to singing, to drawing and the least goes on and on, so, I was excited for this class but I was nervous to meet the teacher, the teacher is what determines our school year, specially in the arts department, if we have a bad teacher we are screwed, visual arts can even become boring as the teacher won't give us assignments, that happened to me once I was just glad it was a substitute teacher so it only lasted for 3 months but in those 3 months we had a total of 2 assignments which were drawing hands and then drawing hair, for 3 freaking months, I was throwing hands and hair from my eyes, I was sick of it by the end of the trimester but then I also had some good teachers who kept the class dynamic and it only made me fall for it even more.

I make my way to class and once I get in, most of the students are already seated but the class hasn't started yet, Dani was the only one who wasn't seated; instead she was leaning against the teacher's desk with her arms crossed and looking at the door a few times, probably checking if the teacher was arriving or not. A few short minutes later, a slim woman with dark blonde hair, in her late 30's, maybe, early 40's came in, and I must admit, for a woman her age she had some really hot legs on her.

Dani is still in the same position and just threw a polite smile in the woman's way, which was returned.

_-"Hello class, I know most of you from last year but for those of you who don't know me, my name is Isabel Mendez and I'm your Visual Arts teacher"_ – She put her belongings on top of her desk and turned to us once again, this time putting her hands on Dani's shoulders _– "And this is Dani Harper, she is going to be my assistant for this class throughout this school year"_

My mind was having a thousand thoughts at a time, trying to come up with a reason as to why Dani was her assistant, I mean, wasn't she a student? I thought you needed to have some sort of degree to be an assistant or at least have High School finished, so my hand shoots up.

_-"Yes? Miss…"_ – Miss Mendez indicates to me.

_-"Lopez."_ – I finish for her _– "I have a question. Why is Dani an assistant? I thought she was a student. Don't you have to at least finish High School to help out in a class?"_

_-"I will let Dani answer that question"_

I dare to look at the girl's eyes to see if they were shooting daggers at me for asking something about her but all I see is dismissal, like it didn't even bother her. I don't know why it should bother her but I guess seeing as she is so conservative about her life she would not like such question be directed towards her but apparently I was wrong.

_-"You don't need to have High School finished to be an assistant, you just need to have the subject at matter concluded, which I did conclude two years ago"_

_-"Two years ago? You were what? A Sophomore and you finished an advanced class as a Sophomore?"_ – Things weren't connecting right at the moment.

_-"Dani is a rather gifted student, Miss Lopez. Many teachers were actually against it when we took it to the teacher's council to propose this rather unusual event to happen but with strong arguments and while showcasing her work we were able to convince them that making her have this class for longer than necessary would be ridiculous. She finished the class and the next year I asked her to be my assistant"_ – The teacher finishes with a proud smile on her face and half embracing the brunette girl who was hiding a smile and a blush very badly. I wanted to smile at how cute she looked but I decided against it.

_-"Oh, okay. Cool"_ – I say finishing with a small nod.

_-"Now, that that's out of the way, let's start talking about what this school year will consist of. During this year you guys will have to learn how to work with different materials, you'll work with, oil pastel, dry pastel, china ink, watercolor pencil, oil ink, wood, clay and plastic. So get on to buying all of these materials because we all know that Figgins won't buy it for you. Each week, I want you to work on a Graphic Diary, this is something that I suppose you guys never did but it is very simple, instead of drawing and painting or whatever in loose canvas, you guys have to have a book of canvas that you carry around with you at all times so that when you feel inspired you can immediately take on the book and draw whatever comes to your mind or whatever you are seeing and aside from that I will give you some sort of homework each week, I'll ask you to do some random stuff and what matters is not what I ask exactly but how you portrait it, I want originality okay? Leave the charcoal pencils behind your back, leave your comfort zone and give me something exciting, it doesn't need to be a drawing, it can be a collage, it can be pictures, anything you want that will fit the assignment, once in a while you can use the charcoal pencil but try to avoid it, okay?" _

This was actually sounding exciting, I had never done this before and it will definitely give me a challenge.

_-"I have an example of Graphic Diary right here. Pass it around so everyone can see how it works" _

She took an A4 format book from one of her desk shelves and gave it to a guy in the front row. The teacher kept talking about what we would do and how class would work and I was listening till the book got to my hands, as I opened it, bright colors took over my sight.

It was a painting of a sunset in oil pastel in similar Van Gogh patterns, I kept going through each page and they were beautiful, in different art materials, different techniques and most of them were from views, others were from one guy, the same guy in every picture and it seemed like he was posing, in one of the portraits it said a name, the name of the guy on top of his head in beautiful and old school calligraphy _"Elliot"_ and that's when I realized, this wasn't just some Graphic Diary, this was Dani's Graphic Diary, the guy in the several portraits was her best friend and it only confirmed my theory when I saw the last painting. It was Dani and Elliot hugging while he was kissing her cheek and she held two fingers over his head with a huge smile on her face.

I was certainly surprised and my first instinct was to look at Dani and I found her looking back at me, she looked nervous and 2 second later she looked elsewhere. I don't know what had just happened. Why did she look nervous? I mean, her portraits were amazing, outstanding even. Was it because I found out that it was her Graphic Diary? Most people hadn't seen it all, they just saw some pages and that wouldn't give enough information for them to know it was Dani's but I saw it all and she saw that I saw it all. Is it that? Maybe, I don't know.

I just give the book to the girl in the desk behind me and continue in thought and stealing glances from the beautiful girl at the front of the class.

_-"Alright everyone, see you guys back here in 15 minutes for History of Art since I'm your teacher at that subject as well" _

15 minutes later we were all back in and since the introductions had been made and we only had 45 minutes of class, Miss Mendez just gave us a brief introduction to what we would be studying.

This time Dani was seating at a table like a normal student, I guess she didn't have this class done then.

Soon enough we are dismissed from class and we all stood up and made our way out of the class but I hear Miss Mendez calling Dani as she was about to leave herself. Out of curiosity I stay outside listening to what's happening inside. Don't judge me, I told you I needed to understand this girl. I can hear the voice in distance; unfortunately the door is covering up almost all the sound but thankfully, not enough, so I can still hear something.

_-"Dani, are you going to behave alright this year?"_

_-"What do you mean Miss Mendez?"_

_-"You know very well what I mean" _

_-"I'm gonna be good, I promise"_ – I can hear the teasing in Dani's voice, kind of like she is dismissing what the teacher is saying.

_-"You can't keep missing school like you did last year okay? You almost flunked last year. Having good grades is not enough, you need to show up as well. Listen Dani, you are a smart kid… I mean, you have managed to get the highest grades in school while missing class"_ – I take s sneak peek through the doors window and I can see that Dani is smiling but it has a pain expression on her face. – _"you know that you are one of my favorite students but I can't keep protecting you from the school council, I can only do so much and honestly, this is not even about me, it's about you. I'm worried about you"_

I see Dani nod and turn her face away and her hand reaches for her face, when she turns her face back at the teacher again I can see that she was starting to cry and no matter how much she was trying to hold it she wasn't able to.

_-"This is not just about you missing school either but you are isolating yourself like I never seen any kid do before. You are always in your corner doing your own thing, if a kid says anything remotely funny you don't laugh, I don't even know if you listen, you are just completely excluded and it's not healthy, it's bad when someone is excluded from a group but that can't be fixed and even though it's worrying it doesn't worry me as much as what happens with you, because you aren't excluded, you make sure that you aren't included, you want to be left alone and that really worries me and I don't know how I can help"_

Dani's eyes looked like waterfalls, the tears kept on coming and the teacher had just one hand squeezing her shoulder in comfort, I assume.

_-"Something is wrong with you. What is it?"_

Dani just shakes her head denying the teacher any explanation and the teacher just nods not pressuring her anymore.

"_Alright, I'm not going to pressure you anymore but you know that you can always come to me for help right? It pains me to see such a smart and talented kid like you be like this. Could you please just do me a favor?"_

_-"What?"_ – I can see the crying girl ask in a small voice and trying to clean her tears as much as possible.

_-"Would you please see Miss Pillsberry a couple of times a week?"_

_-"I don't know… That doesn't sound like a really good idea"_

_-"Just to ease my worries a little bit okay? You go talk to her and we see how it goes from there. If you don't feel comfortable than you can stop, it's completely up to you"_

I can see her considering for a while but she just manages a small nod and a small smile.

The teacher gives her a hug and I see that they are on their way out; I start panicking and just run out of there as fast as possible.

I find myself in the auditorium and this seems like a nice place to hide but from whom? It's not like they knew I was listening, I could have just played it like I was just passing by but I had to freak out and hide myself in the auditorium of all places but it looked like a good place to think and that's all that I needed, since I had a free period next I could take my time here and be quiet till lunch time came.

Once again I didn't know what to think of the girl, I had never seen someone look as broken as I just saw Dani being, it hurt my heart seeing someone in so much pain, it must be hard keep all that pain hidden, every time I have some sort of overwhelming feeling I tend to just be an extra bitch to people but Dani? No, she didn't even talk to anyone, she kept it all bottled in, that must have been why when someone saw more than what she had ever showed to anyone, she broke, she was probably not used to be confronted about her feelings and that somehow only made me feel worse. Had really no one ever took the time to see Dani from another light? Not just the lone girl but someone with a reason behind her behavior? Had anyone cared enough for that? Apparently not, it made me a little bit relieved that at least Miss Mendez did and maybe that was just what Dani needed, someone who showed they cared and to show her that she shouldn't have to keep all of it bottled inside and away from everyone.

Wait, what if all of that was the reason she stayed away? What if she stayed away because she knew if she let anyone close to her they would see her vulnerable side, the side that the Art teacher had seen?

My thoughts are broken by two voices coming from the stage, as an instinct I hide as much as possible and I can see that it's Rachel, of course, I'm in the auditorium but the next person surprises me, Dani. They were together again? I could see that Dani was still with red eyes and rosy cheeks from crying and Rachel had noticed it too because she was caressing the girls cheeks cleaning the remaining tears.

_-"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"_ – Rachel enquires in a worried voice.

_-"I'm fine Rachel, don't worry" –_ With a reassuring voice and smile, Dani states.

_-"I'm just… I feel like I need to be here for you after your help the other day. I know that we never actually talked before but what you did for me… I just… no one has ever done that for me before, you helped me and defended me and I feel like I should help you somehow and you clearly aren't okay"_

_-"You don't need to thank me for anything, okay? I was just doing what any decent human being would do, the problem is that there aren't very decent human beings around McKinley"_ – That makes Rachel laugh and a moment of silence took over and finally Rachel broke it.

_-"Do you like music?"_ – Well, that was random.

_-"Of course, I love music. I actually play a little guitar. Don't tell this to anyone, but I have it hidden back stage"_ – Dani says in a lower voice getting closer to Rachel like she was telling her a big secret.

_-"Really? I want to hear you play. Can you please go get it?"_ – Dani complies and seats on a high chair with her guitar, Rachel does the same.

_-"What do you want to hear?"_

_-"Well, I wrote this song last night and I thought I'd sing it to you while playing the piano but I would love it if you played it with me"_ – Rachel just gives her a hopeful look.

_-"Sure"_ – Dani gave her a smile as Rachel took the cheat music from her school bag and hands them to her.

Dani places the stand in front of her and put the cheat music facing her while Rachel took a seat at a piano, Rachel gave her the signal for them to start and a beautiful melody took over the auditorium and Rachel started singing.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

I was surprised by Rachel's vocals, she had one beautiful voice, I knew she could sing because I had heard from other people but I never actually heard her sing.

I can see both girls exchanging look as Rachel was clearly singing the song to Dani. Dani however had an unreadable expression and kept on playing as Rachel kept singing.

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

Dani finally gave Rachel a sweet smile and started singing by herself as Rachel just gives Dani the biggest smile she could give as she kept playing the piano.

Once Dani opened her mouth, I could feel something weird in my stomach and goose bumps spread all over my arms.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone_

As the song starts to come to an end they both sing the last part of the song.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe  
In the gift of a friend_

Somehow I felt like I was intruding… I kind of was, anyhow, I stand up slowly so no one would see me and make my way to the exit only giving one glance back where I see Rachel and Dani hugging.

_-"Thank you, Rachel"_ – is all I hear as I step out of the auditorium.

I couldn't pin point my exact feelings at the moment, I just witnessed two very highly personal moments of Dani and I felt like I should have given the girl some privacy, I want to know more about her but maybe I should gain her thrust first so she could tell me those things herself, like I know she would say them to Rachel, god Rachel, why do I wish I was Rachel right now? This is not normal, the girl is a loser and yet I want to be her, I want to be the one inside the auditorium with Dani, singing a beautiful and touching duet on how Dani can count on me but I'm not that girl, hell, why do I want to be that girl in the first place? I barely know Dani, I shouldn't be feeling like this. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you all think? We got to see a little bit more about Dani even though not much was revealed. Some Danchel in there too… what did you guys think of that? **

**Just hit the Review button and send me your thoughts, okay? **

**Also, feel free to follow and favorite ;p**

**Love you all, once again, thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Till next chapter or hopefully sooner ;)**

**Liliana C. aka Gleek4Snix**


	4. Lay With Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, chapter 4 is here :)**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Lay with me**

The rest of the week had gone by fast and we were now in the middle of the second week of school. I hadn't seen Dani ever since in the auditorium scene with Little Smurf and obviously some curiosity started playing within me, she clearly hadn't gone to classes for 5 days straight and I knew about this because we were supposed to have classes on Thursday, Friday, Monday and Tuesday and she didn't show up and I hadn't seen her hanging around the bleachers. I had tried to ask Rachel about it giving the excuse that I had to meet Dani to talk about our school project, which is somewhat true, but she didn't know anything, so I let it go. I would see her when she returned to school.

During those days that I wasn't obsessing over the beautiful girl, yes I admit, it has been kind of an obsession and I should tone it down a bit, I hang out with Brittany and Quinn. I was starting to get to know Quinn better and she was cool when she wasn't being a bitch to everyone, and Brittany and I just spent even more time together, in and out of school and that turned out to be surprising, I was starting to think that Brittany was hitting on me but I wasn't quite sure yet, it could have been just friendly touches and friendly compliments but I hadn't seen her do that with Quinn.

I have no idea how to feel about it, Brittany sure is beautiful, funny and has a great personality but I'm not sure that she's someone I would want to get involved with, what if we for some reason had to break up? Worse, what if I had to be doing the break-up? I don't think I would manage to do that, hurting Brittany is like kicking a puppy, I am not able to do it and Quinn would hunt me down.

Thinking of my new found friends, I made my way to the football field. It was now Wednesday and we had Cheerios practice. Brittany and I hadn't come together to school today because she had to be earlier than usual to do some choreograph planning with Quinn and I would not agree to wake up even earlier than I already did, so we agreed we would meet when practice started and so we did.

Coach Sue had been nagging at us for about 10 minutes, calling us every insult in the insult book that she had bought specially for this occasion. Apparently we were a disgrace at everything we did and with our current performance we would fail to win Regionals that were to take place in two months.

That followed one of the hardest trainings I had ever had, she was making sure we would get out of practice dead and she was doing a terrific job at it, unfortunately.

_-"Hit the showers, you miserable stinking failures!"_

As soon as she said that all of us fell to the ground simultaneously trying to calm down our breathing and massaging our legs to see if we could gain any feeling at all after doing 50 suicide runs.

_-"I'm dead"_ – Quinn chimes in beside me.

_-"Me too"_ – I say back.

_-"Me three"_ – and instantly me and Quinn look at Brittany like she had grown a second head.

Brittany was NEVER tired. That girl had the stamina of a hyperactive kid.

_-"Are any of you able to stand up?"_ – I ask while making an effort to stand up.

Brittany stands up slowly while making grunting noises, clearly struggling to get up, and helps Quinn and I both to stand up.

It was hard to be standing so we kept still for a bit trying to adapt in our stumbling legs, as I look up I see something I hadn't seen in a while.

Dani was back, but not on top of the bleachers, she was in the first row this time and she had just put down her book and stood up to walk closer to the fence that separated the bleachers from the field.

_-"Santana"_ – she calls out and motions for me to come over.

I do as she asks but very slowly and trying to keep my legs steady. I see a bench close to the fence and sit down. No way in hell would I be having a conversation while standing up.

_-"Go around" –_ I say and point to the little entrance on the left that connects the two.

_-"We need to talk about our English Literature project" _– the brunette states as she seats beside me.

_-"Well, we could have already done that if you hadn't been missing school. Why did you miss school?"_

_-"Reasons…"_

_-"Look, this project is about us getting to know each other and I don't see you making that job easy for me"_ – She just stops for a while and shrugs it off – "_Okay fine. Where do you want to meet? Is your house okay?"_

_-"No"_ – she quickly adds _– "How about the Lima Bean?"_

_-"Yeah sure. I'm off to lunch at 1 pm and then I only have to come back for practice at 4:15 pm. How about you?"_

_-"Same but I don't have to come back"_

_-"Maybe we should go to Breadstix instead. That way we can have lunch as well?"_ – I see her hesitate a little bit but then she just gives me a small smile and agrees _– "Okay then. Meet you at the school's entrance?"_

_-"Yeah… See you then" _– and she goes back to the bleachers.

_-"Aren't you going to class?_" – As I point to the exit that will lead us back to school.

_-"No... I have a free period now. I'm just going to stay here for a while" _

_-"Oh… Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye"_ – I give her a small smile and a wave as I head out and see her do the same and I can almost melt in her smile.

This had been the first talk we had had that I didn't feel any hostility coming from her and it felt really good, more like a middle school girl crush feeling that I couldn't shrug off of me.

Once I can't see her anymore all the pain comes back again. I hadn't even noticed that it had gone away but now I sure noticed that it's back.

I make my way inside the locker room and I see most of the Cheerios had already left, the only one who was still there was Quinn and surely it was because she had to stick around and make sure everything was alright.

_-"What did Dani want?"_

_-"Nothing, we were just planning something for a project we have to do together"_ - I start taking of my clothes so I would go take a quick shower.

_-"I'm just going to be straight forward here… Do you like Dani?"_ – The question caught me completely of guard and I just stare at Quinn for a while.

_-"Excuse me?"_

_-"Do you like Dani? I know you are a lesbian. Britt told me last week and you don't do much to hide it either and you clearly have an interest in that girl."_

_-"No I don't… What makes you even think that?"_ – Was I that obvious?

_-"Ever since you met her you keep asking stuff about her and it would be kinda creepy if you didn't like her and were still basically stalking the girl"_

_-"I haven't been stalking her" _– have I been stalking her? I mean, I had been looking for her for quite a while when she started missing school but it was genuine concern.

_-"You haven't? You keep asking stuff about her and I even saw you go after Treasure Trail to get some information which by the way, I don't see how she could help you"_

_-"She intrigues me okay… I have not been stalking her, I just want to get to know her a bit more and Ra- Treasure Trail and Dani are kind of friends I think. She even sang to her a mushy song about friendship"_ – My voice starts to sound a little harsh and I don't even know why but it seems to go unnoticed by Quinn.

_-"Who? Man hands to Dani or Dani to Man hands?"_ – I saw something in Quinn's eyes and I knew she was fishing for something.

_-"Why does it matter?"_ – I question, now carefully to see what Quinn wanted.

_-"It doesn't. I'm just curious…"_

_-"Mhm mhm"_ – I say not really believing but I continue either way – _"Yentl started singing to Dani while Dani played the guitar and then Dani joined in. So, I guess it went both ways."_ – I start looking around and getting the stuff I need to take my shower.

_-"You're jealous"_ – I see Quinn smirking in the corner of my eye.

_-"What? No I'm not… They can get married for all I care. I have to go take a shower" _– I say as I start leaving.

_-"I can help you"_

_-"Help me with what? I don't need any help"_

_-"I can keep Rachel away from her"_ – I notice that she called Rachel by her given name but I was too focused on Quinn Fabray offering to help me get Dani to even care.

_-"I told you. I don't need your help nor do I want Dani"_

_-"Okay fine. Suit yourself"_ – And with that she leaves and I go take my shower.

As soon as I get in the shower the water makes my muscles clench at the contact but soon they start to relax and it was just what I needed after that practice. The joining of the talk with Quinn and the shower that took more time than it should have, led me to miss the first 20 minutes of class and I decided against going. I still had about 1 hour left of Geography but I hated arriving late to class, everyone would stare at you while the teacher would complain about why students shouldn't arrive late and besides I was tired as hell, so I made my way to the bleachers.

The weather was nice and the sun was burning, it was the perfect combination for someone who needed to relax.

As I walked to the bleachers I could see that Dani was still there but she had put the book behind her head serving as a pillow while she was lying down with her right arm covering her eyes and earplugs on.

_-"Mind if I join you?"_ – She gives one startled jump and looks my way trying to even her breath.

_-"Shit. You scared the crap out of me" _– She sits down and takes one of the earplugs out.

_-"Sorry. So, can I join you or not?"_

_-"Yeah, sure… Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_ – I lay down in a lower row from Dani's imitating the girl's previous position.

_-"I bailed out"_

_-"Why? You should go to class."_

_-"I was already 20 minutes late"_ – I shrug and don't see Dani's reaction since I only see darkness due to my arm covering my eyes.

The sun was burning my skin and nothing felt better than that. I didn't want to leave that spot ever. Once in a while a cool breeze would pass by and make me shutter but soon the sun would take over and I would warm up again.

We were both laying in silence when one of those cool breezes made me shutter and since I was already getting used to the feeling I didn't even pay attention to it, until I felt something on top of me. I take my arm out of my eyes and adjust to the light, what I see is Dani putting her warm letter jacket covering my upper body.

_-"Don't worry. You'll still feel the sun burning but you won't have to worry about the breeze" _– and just like that she lies down again and covers her eyes.

_-"You didn't have to do that"_

_-"I know… I wanted to" _– and I can see a small smile playing in her lips.

A comforting smile makes place in my features and silence takes over and slowly I find myself drifting off to sleep, knowing that I would regret later when I would eventually woke up.

_-"Santana! Wake up"_ – I hear a gentle voice calling me and I assume that it's the same person who is shaking my shoulder slowly.

I slowly open my eyes and who I see completely surprises me, Dani with a sweet but small smile playing on her lips. My head was still fuzzy from the nap I just took.

_-"Am I dreaming?"_ – I can hear my voice hoarse from just waking up and a beautiful laughter can be heard.

_-"Common. You have to go to class" _

Wait what?

And that's when my brain starts working again, I start remembering where I was and who I was with and why I was there. I just bring my hands to my eyes trying to take out the sleep off of them.

_-"I don't want to go"_ – I mumble like a kid and snuggle into what I just realized was Dani's jacket and I hide the smile that I had with the jacket that was covering me.

_-"I know it's hard to get out of there once you settle in but you're going to miss class if you stay here"_

_-"It's worth it"_

I was sleepy, I was comfortable and the sun had made me the laziest person in the world, so lazy that I was being too lazy to even care I was being lazy.

I see Dani struggle with herself and she looks between me and the school entrance.

_-"You are making this even harder for me… Scooch over" –_ I do as she says and she starts lying down beside me and I feel her body heat on me and my body has an instant reaction to tremble at the contact but I don't think she noticed it.

_-"What are you doing?"_ – I ask with an amused smile.

_-"I'm getting comfortable, it's getting cold and you have my jacket as protection…" _– she lays on her side facing me _– "lay on your side as well, so the jacket can cover both of us"_ – I do as ordered and turn my back to Dani as she adjusts the jacket over both of our bodies – "_You are such a bad influence on me"_ – and with that we both drift off to sleep, more comfortable than ever.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that Dani's behaviour seems a little inconsistent but remember that we are trying to Understand the Non-Understandable ;p**

**I hope you all liked it and thank you for all the follows/favs and reviews you guys have given me and I just hope you keep blessing me with all of those :)**

**Till next chapter or hopefully sooner.**

**Liliana C. aka Gleek4Snix**


	5. I Don't Know You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys, I'm so sorry for the delay but here's chapter 5. In this chapter there's a character being introduced, Kenzi, imagine Ksenia Solo from Lost Girl, I used her character's name on here too, I simply love that name and the character and yeah, here's the link for the pic .net (/) db/persona/Ksenia_ **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I Don't Know You**

My eyes start opening but I immediately cover them with my hands to protect me from the light. I blink them a few times to adjust and when I feel someone hugging me from behind I panic for a second but then I remember where I was and who I was with. Dani! I smile unintentionally and notice the comfort that she makes me feel and the warmth that she emanates. Snuggling with an almost stranger shouldn't feel this good or this comfortable.

I dare to look at her and it seemed like she closed her eyes quickly. Was she staring? Maybe I was just imagining things. I turn a bit towards her and lightly shake her up and almost instantly I hear the cutest grunting noise.

-"Wake up" – I say in a whisper.

-"No" – I laugh at the response but just shake her once again.

-"Common. Weren't you the one who told me we had to go to class?"

-"What time is it?"

I take my iPhone out of my pocket and see that it was already 10 minutes past 1 pm.

-"Great! We slept all morning. It's 1:10pm" – Dani finally opens her eyes and I can see that she wasn't expecting it to be so late.

-"We lost all day of school?"

-"Seems like it"

-"God, I was only planning on mis-." – She stops and suddenly looks at where her hand was and she removed it like she had just touched fire, a blush starts covering her cheeks. Abruptly, she stands up stepping on the jacket that apparently fell while we were sleeping and adjusts her clothes that did not need to be adjusted – "Hum" – she starts looking around nervously and I can't help but enjoy the view but then she composes herself and is back to looking indifferent –"You said it was 1pm right? Maybe we should go eat… Like we planned earlier"

I start standing up and I can't help the small laugh that leaves my throat. Seeing Dani all flustered was funny, even now that she already had "composed" herself, she didn't look nervous anymore but she was definitely still red as a tomato.

-"Yeah, sure. Do we take your car or mine?"

-"I don't have a car, just a motorcycle." – Somehow this news doesn't surprise me, just kinda makes her even hotter.

-"I should've guessed that with all the leather you were a motorcycle kind of girl" – She laughs and man, I should stop thinking everything she does is awesome, cute and the best thing ever.

-"If you're okay with it we could take mine?"

-"Okay… Shall we?" – I lean down to catch the jacket that was still in the floor and start cleaning it as I stand up.

-"Yeah. Thanks" – she offers as I lend her the leather jacket – "Do you still want it? Aren't you cold?" – She asks motioning to the peace of clothing in her hand.

-"You aren't cold?" – I do admit that being in a cheerios uniform in a somewhat cold weather isn't the most comfortable thing. I should have brought my Cheerios jacket.

-"No, I'm okay. Take it" – I do as she asks and put it on. It was still warm so it must have fell to the floor not long ago and instantly warms me up.

-"Thanks" – I only receive a nice but small smile from her – "So where are your two wheels?"

We make our way silently and I start realizing that I have never been on a motorcycle. I start feeling nervous but I hide it well, it's nothing, it's completely safe. Except that if we get in an accident my flesh will have direct contact with the asphalt.

-"Please tell me you are a good driver"

-"I'm still alive aren't I? Wait, are you scared?" – I can see that she is about to mock me but I do not plan on that happening.

-"Of course not" - I shrug it off but I can see that she is still doubting me.

-"You're sure?"

-"100% sure"

-"Okay then" – We finally arrive to the motorcycle and Dani starts taking out the helmets hidden below the seat and gives me one.

I easily figure out how they work. It's nothing complicated, just like a bike helmet just heavier and more suffocating, being one of those that cover the front of our heads too.

Dani easily hops onto the future cause of my death and I hesitantly follow her and put my hands on her hips.

-"You know that if you just hold me like that you might fall?" – Panic strikes and I clutch hard on her torso – "If you hold me that tight I will not be able to breathe which will lead to fainting which will lead to us falling" – Oh, I knew she was mocking me.

-"Shut up" – I say as I release my hold a little bit.

-"You ready?"

-"Yes"

She puts the machine from hell working and starts driving fast.

-"AHHHHH" – was my first reaction to shock of Dani driving off so fast – "What the hell are you doing? Do you want us to die?" – I scream for her to hear and maybe because I was scared as hell and my heart was beating out of my chest.

-"I thought you weren't scared" – She screams back but I can hear the teasing tone to her voice.

-"Just slow down" – and she complies.

-"Better?"

-"Yes, thank you" – It was much better but it still felt very much weird.

-"I wasn't even going fast"

-"Tell that to my heart who stayed in the school's parking lot" – I hear her laughing and even though I'm still kinda mad at her, I let myself smile.

-"Santana, I'm driving at 12 miles per hour" – I feel my face heat up. It couldn't be.

-"Shut up"

The rest of the drive to Breadstix was silent and calm, thank god, or I would embarrass myself even more.

As we arrive, we get out of the motorcycle and I feel my legs a little bit wobbly and steady myself while the brunette puts the helmets away. We get in and the waiter leads us to our table. It was surprising how many people ate here during a week day.

-"Someone will be right over to take your orders" – We nod in understanding and the woman leaves us to ourselves, neither one really knowing what to say, till Dani breaks the silence.

-"So, how do you want this assignment to work?" – Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it.

-"I don't know. Do you have any idea of which book we should choose?"

-"Yes actually. I chose the Harry Potter series and even though it may not be of great value in a teacher's point of view I do think that what has to stand out is what we capture of each other and not the book in itself, even though I think they are a master piece. So, for us to have a better result, I think instead of you writing about me and me writing about you, it would be better for each of us to write about ourselves and then deliver saying that my work is what you wrote and vice versa"

-"That's cheating"

-"See it as team work. Two people working together for a greater good, which is our grade"

What was bothering me wasn't the fact that we would be cheating but that I wouldn't get to know her, the only good side to this project was that she would have to let her guard down, at least enough for me to know enough so I could write something about her but now, that was gone.

-"Why don't you want me to get to know you? Is there something you are hiding?" – She laughs it off, but I recognize the laugh. It's that laugh she gave when she was talking to our arts teacher, just before she started crying. She was deflecting.

-"I'm not hiding anything. My life is an open book" – Yeah, right.

-"Than why doesn't anyone know anything about you?"

-"Because no one asks. Simple as that"

-"Good afternoon. My name is Beth and I'm going to be your waiter. Do you girls know what you want to order?" – The middle age waiter comes in interrupting our conversation.

-"Yes, please. I would like a Chicken Burger with lettuce and garlic mayo and fries on the side" – The mysterious girl sitting in front of me asks.

-"And I would like some meatballs with spaghetti and could you maybe bring some Breadsticks as well?"

-"Of course. What about drinks?"

-"I will have a coke"

-"And I'll just have water" – I say as polite as I can muster after she interrupted our talk.

-"I'll bring your orders as soon as possible"

-"Thank you so much" – Dani tells the waitress with such a genuine smile and receives one in return as the waiter goes away.

-"Hey butt face" – A beautiful girl with mesmerizing blue eyes and black hair, hugs Dani from behind and kisses her on her cheek.

The girl in front of me was clearly shocked for a moment but then she must have realized who she was because she calmed down just as quickly and a smile took its place and this time leaving me the only one confused. Who was this girl?

– "What are you doing here? And who is that eye candy over there?" – She points at me and all I can do is watch the scene develop in front of me.

The other beautiful girl, whose name I don't know sits beside Dani putting some paper bags on top of our table and one arm around her.

-"Kenz?! What are you doing here?" – Kenz? What kind of name was that?

-"Just came to get some take out." – Kenz, as Dani calls her, looks at me and smiles bright, extending her hand for me to take it – "Sorry about the lack of education this one seems to have. I'm Kenzi and you are?"

-"Santana" – I answer when I take the girls hand in return a little bit unsure.

-"She's just my class partner. We… We, hum, have to do an assignment together. English assignment" – Dani nervously tells the other girl, which leads me to throw at her a questioning look. Why was she nervous?

-"Over lunch? This seems more like a date. I mean, she's even wearing your jacket. I gave her that jacket by the way." – She says that last part to me.

Were they dating? Ex-girlfriends? I mean, was Dani even into girls? This Kenzi sure looked really comfortable around Dani and Dani looked really nervous that she was here with us.

The waitress once again appears and puts our drink on the table and leaves silently.

-"I'm sorry but are you two girlfriends or something? I swear to god, nothing has happened between Dani and I" – Usually I would be totally comfortable with being confronted by a girlfriend from someone I was going out with, it has happened a couple of times but something is different about this time.

-"Oh! And why is that? Don't you think she's beautiful?"

-"Kenz, stop." – I hear Dani, angrily whispering and her blush came back in full force.

-"What? No… That's not it at all. Dani's very, hum, very beautiful. I just… it hasn't happened, not that I would be opposed to it but it just hasn't" – I found myself blurting all out and I couldn't believe what I had just said. Did I just say I wasn't opposed to something happening between me and Dani, in front of Dani and her girlfriend? I think I just hit a new low.

When I finally get a hold of myself, I notice the smirk in Kenzi's face and the wide eyes and an agape mouth coming from Dani.

-"Oh, this is so good" – Dani stars downing her coke like there was no tomorrow.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that"

-"This is so awesome!" – I see the girl squealing in joy.

-"What the hell! Why are you so happy? Isn't she your girlfriend?" – And just like that, the blue eyed girl starts laughing and Dani starts choking.

Getting confused, I had no idea what just happened but it lead to Dani choke herself. Kenzi who was laughing uncontrollably suddenly becomes serious as she sees Dani choking on her drink and starts hitting her back as one instantly does when another person starts choking.

-"Dani, calm down. Try to control it" – Slowly she starts getting her breath back again and her breathing sooths.

-"She's not my girlfriend. What the hell?" – Dani finally says once she gets her breathing back to normal.

-"Oh" – I couldn't really know what to say or feel at the moment. Relief? Maybe?

-"Well, this has gotten awkward enough and now that you are not choking to death, only getting embarrassed to death. I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. Even though I live to see you uncomfortable Dan, I'm going to let this one slide… until you get home, of course" – The girl stands up and once again kisses Dani on her cheek – "Goodbye, Santana. It was nice meeting you." – And with that she leaves us by ourselves and when I look at Dani, I'm not too pleased about that because of the glare she is throwing at me.

-"So… That was something" – I try to smoothen out things.

-"That was my sister. Do you know how embarrassing that was? I'm never going to hear the end of it" – Okay then, she was definitely mad.

-"How would I know? You two don't even look anything alike!" – I try to defend myself but I don't think it's working.

-"Why would you even think she is my girlfriend? I mean, seriously?"

-"I'm sorry for thinking that some girl that hugs you from behind while giving you an oh so sweet kiss to the cheek, being all comfortable with you, putting her arm possessively around you, saying she gave you some jacket as a gift and putting all this thing about us supposedly being on a date might possibly be your girlfriend. How would I even know?"

-"I think it would be more logic for you to think she is my friend… Why do you even think I like girls, hum?"

-"I don't know! That's the thing with you. I never know. I had no idea you had a sister, I have no idea what your sexuality is, I have no idea who you are and you make it so freaking difficult for me to know all of that stuff. I mean, all of the things I know about you has been all forced information, for instance, that you are a brilliant artist, or that you play guitar, or that you know how to sing, or that you have a sister, hell, even your freaking name"

-"How do you know that I sing and play the guitar?"

-"I saw you and Rachel in the auditorium" – I decide to finally admit to my sneaking around.

-"You what?"

-"Why does that even matter?"

-"Have you ever considered why all of the information you have on me has to be "forced"? Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, I don't like people getting on my business? Did it ever cross your mind to ask me any of those things instead of asking to other people?"

-"Why would I ask you? You never told anyone anything why would you tell me?"

-"You want to know something about me?"

-"I guess that's a way to put it"

-"I don't like when people act behind my back. I don't like when people snoop around. And if someone wants to get to know me, they better work for it because I only talk about me to people I trust and not many people have been able to gain that trust. I have this problem where, I'm a good friend to everyone and everyone can trust me but I have no friends and don't trust anyone, actually, that's not true. I trust one person, my sister and it just happened something I feared all along. I had to let in someone I don't trust and introduce that person to the most important person of my life. My sister."

-"I think you are blowing things out of proportion here"

-"You just don't get it. Do you know how many people I've introduced to my family? No one. And do you know what's going to happen now? She's going to start telling everyone in my family that she saw me here with a girl, and that will lead to questions about who you are, which will lead to them knowing things about you, which will lead to you having some place in my life that I do not want you to have even if it's just a small place of a "friend of Dani's""

-"Chill out, what's so bad about that?"

-"My family life is my family life, my school life is my school life, none knows of the other. I made sure of that for years. I don't want this two to mix. If for instance my sister comes to school to talk to the principal or something, she wants to know where I am or something and she sees you. What will she do? She will go to you as a reference like you have some space in my life that I don't want you to have"

-"Okay fine. You know what? If I'm such a trouble for you I'll leave you alone. Now can we just eat" – Apparently the food was already here and I hadn't even notice the waiter.

-"No. Thanks. I think I'm going to go" – She stands up and puts some money on the table and she leaves leaving her jacket behind and me… How am I going back to school now?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well… What did you think?**

**By the way, it's awesome how much reaction this fic has been getting, almost at 100 follows, wow. Thank you so much. I love you guys so much.**

**Keep the reviews, follows and favorites coming. I love them**

**Till next chapter or hopefully sooner 3**

**Liliana C. aka Gleek4Snix**


End file.
